User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 650 Prediction
Chapter 650: News of Revival PG 1 *Neptune: Please Nico Robin, I beg of you to keep this fact away from Shirahoshi. She's learned of her power and sees it as a gift. I dont want her to think she's just a weapon of destruction. *Robin:*giggles* As you wish, your majesty. Some hidden truths are better left hidden. *Neptune:*sighs*thank you. *Banquet Hall *Luffy:*rubs his giant belly*oh yeeaahh. I havent eaten like this since Amazon Lily. *Sanji:*being hugged by mermaids* that's nice Luffy. *Usopp: Now you say that?! PG 2 *Nami:*wipes her mouth* oh come on you sissies!! *Fukaboshi/Minister of the Right:*passed out* unbelievable..... *Minister of the Left:"Cat Burgler" Nami, correct? *Nami:*turns to him* yep *Minister of the Left:*reaches in his pocket* Well then..... PG 3 *Minister of the Left:*pulls out a star shaped log pose* here is the "External Log Pose". This will help you stay on "one" course in the New World. *Nami:*smiles* really? Thank you. Oh, can we have 300,000,000 beri as well? *Usopp:Why are you trying to be greedy now?! PG 4 *Nami:*innocent face* What do you mean? *Usopp:*gets madder* dont start that again!!! *Jinbe:Luffy-kun, before going to the New World, make sure you take much food. There are only 5 islands safe enough for stocking up in that whole sea. *Chopper/Usopp/Brook: Only 5?! *Jinbe: indeed. PG 5 *Zoro:*grins*a sea with only 5 safe islands? Im itching to go now. *Luffy:*cheers* me too!! *Chopper/Usopp:*cry* Our captain is insane!! PG 6 *Luffy:Wait, have you been to the New World, Jinbe? *Jinbe:No, but many of my whaleshark brothers have told me stories of that sea. 2 years ago, I believe your crew wouldn't have been ready. But after what I saw at the plaza, I think you are all ready. *Usopp:*stands proud* Hahahaha!! An ex-warlord just called me powerful enough for the New World!! *Chopper: *comes to tears* Now I feel like true man!! *Nami:*sighs* oh boy. PG 7 *Palace guard 1:*recieves a newspaper from a dolphin*oh? Thanks News Dolph *Palace guard 2:what's it say? *Palace guard 1:*chuckles* some news thats very late. Our guests are really going to enjoy this. *Palace guard 2: Well lets take it to them then. PG 8 *Palace Guards: Strawhats, you may wanna see this!! *Strawhats:*turn* *Robin:*reads the paper* *Strawhats:*get behind her as she reads* *Strawhats:EH?! PG 9 *Nami:*while the panel shows close ups of the crew* "Big News: The once thought Strawhat Pirates are completely revived!!" *Chopper: And look at this!! Zoro and Sanji's bounties went up!! PG 10 *Chopper:*while the panel shows his new wanted poster*"Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro- 220,000,000 beli. *Zoro:*grins*Well alright. *Chopper:*while the panel showes his new wanted poster(it only shows the back of his head)*"Black Leg" Sanji-177,000,000 beli. *Sanji:*twitches*eh... PG 11 *Sanji:*smokes* My picture.... aint too bad. *Usopp/Brook:Whoa!!! He isnt mad!! *Robin:*giggles* It says your bounties went up because you two effortlessly destroyed a pacifista. *Franky:*surprised*You guys did what?! *Chopper: Didnt we almost die from one of those things 2 years ago?! PG 12 *Luffy:*pouts* I beat one by myself!! Why didnt mine go up?! *Nami:*slaps him* stop being a baby!!! *Jinbe:Perhaps, your bounty will rise after your victory here reaches the surface. PG 13 *Usopp: yeah, then we'll all get moved up!! *Chopper:*crying*Can someone please tell them that Im the doctor? *Brook:Yohohoho!! This makes my heart so happy. Even though I dont have one. *Franky:What is it, Brook? *Brook:*while showcasing his picture and bounty*"Soul King" Brook- 100,000,000 beli PG 14 *Luffy:Franky!!! Lets go to the New World right now!!! I want a huge bounty and even bigger meat!!!! *Franky:Mecha leave it to me!! *Usopp:Such resolve!!! *Nami:*sighs* idiots. PG 15 *Nami: It may be alittle more difficult than it was 2 years ago, since Marine HQ is in the New World now. *Luffy:Seriously?! *Jinbe: She's right. While you all were training, the positions of the marines also changed. There is a whole new generation of marines now. *Zoro: How so? *Jinbe:Well.... PG 16 *Marine Ship on the sea *Marine:*salute*Vice-Admiral, forgive me, but why are we hunting for the Strawhat Pirates without orders? We dont even know if they made it to Fishman Island yet. *Smoker:*smoking his cigars. His hair is slighty longer and pointing like thorns. He is in his chair with his feet on his desk. He is currently polishing his new Nodachi sized jutte* Dont be an idiot. Of course that crew made it there. Luck is always on their side. *'Info Box: Marine Vice-Admiral Smoker' *Tashigi:*stands next to him with her hair reaching down past her shoulders. Her glasses look more like shades. Her figure is more hour glass shaped* How dare you question Smoker-san!! He's never wrong!! *'Info Box: Marine Commander Tashigi' PG 17 *Smoker:*face close panel* I want to be the first and last thing "Strawhat" Luffy sees when he arrives in the New World. END Category:Blog posts